In order to conduct static electricity, in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display (LCD) products require the dispensing of a silver adhesive on a rear conductive layer (indium tin oxide (ITO)) of a color filter (CF) substrate and a ground resistance area of an array substrate. The traditional silver conductive epoxy adhesive is usually prepared by using flake or dendritic silver powders in connection with a certain proportion of epoxy resin, curing agent, dispersant and the like. The silver conductive adhesive has a high curing temperature and a long curing time period, usually heating for 2 hours at the temperature of 70 centigrades, hence affecting the productivity of chip on glass (COG). In order to accelerate the velocity of turnover, more ovens have to be arranged in the production line. Therefore, not only the equipment investment is increased but also the space of the production line is limited. Meanwhile, trays tend to be deformed due to long-term high-temperature heating, resulting in loss of materials.
In the heating process of the traditional silver conductive adhesive, surface curing occurs at first; the surface-cured silver adhesive forms one layer of “casing” 1-1, so that the organic dispersant in the internal non-cured silver adhesive 1-2 cannot be easily volatilized; and meanwhile, external heat cannot be easily transmitted to the internal silver adhesive, so that the curing time becomes longer, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Moreover, due to poor fluidity of flake or dendritic silver powders, more organic solvent or dispersant is needed to guarantee appropriate viscosity. After the silver adhesive is cured, the volume of the silver adhesive is reduced (partially reduced in the thickness direction) due to the volatilization of both the organic solvent and the dispersant. The longitudinal shrinkage of the silver adhesive is currently 35 to 46 percent, and hence the silver conductive adhesive 1 at a connection between a CF substrate 2 and an array substrate 3 tends to be overly thin and even gives to disconnected so that the electric conductivity is lost, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B.